


Swing

by Dubious_Watercolor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Deal With It, Derek and Scott are closer friends than everyone thinks they are, Derek pulling in ftw, F/F, F/M, I have zero motivation here, Kira doesn't freakin stick around, M/M, Multi, Nobody knows, Romance, Scott going crazy, Scott is single, Slow Updates, Stiles doesn't really talk to Scott anymore, Stiles x Derek - Freeform, maybe more chaps?, no anchor, non-platonic sour wolf massage, platonic bro messages, will it be smut?, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Watercolor/pseuds/Dubious_Watercolor
Summary: Things have been pretty crazy for stiles since he was possessed, he and Scott really haven't been talking much, and when Kira decided it was time to go, Scott may or may not have lost his anchor. Derek is the only one whose been keeping an eye out for everyone, he sees what's going on, but can he really stop stiles from diving head first in to all confrontation? Certainly not.





	Swing

"Hey, Scott."  
"Yes?"  
"You think things are too calm?"  
"No way."  
"Are you sure? I mean, we're at the beach drinking punch. Since when do we do that?"  
"Who cares dude, we deserve this."  
"We do..."  
"Totally."  
Stiles closes his eyes and rolls over, his back to the sun. Warm hands run down his spine gently, raising goose bumps across his whole body. He looks over his shoulder, and sees Scott leaning over him. A goofy smile on his face.  
"Scott."  
Stiles flushes slightly, the pads of Scott's fingers dig into the tense muscles of the pale boys back, pushing a groan of relief from his lips.  
"Why are you so good at that?"  
Not really as a question, but more of a statement. He doesn't remember Scott having this wonderful talent for back rubs.  
A larger pair of hands, glide over Stiles' shoulders and press at the cords of his neck, tingles shoot to his toes.  
"Don't forget about me."  
"Derek?"  
Shock washes over Stiles with the pressure of the other men's hands. Scott is resting on his thighs, working his back. Derek is placed at his side, playing with his nerves like a guitar.  
"Hmm."  
Derek all but growls, lifting Stiles chin to his own to place a simple kiss on the younger male's lips.

"Gahhh!" Stiles gasps for breath as he wakes up.  
He clutches his chest and looks around his room, no one. He sighs and rakes his hand through his hair, messing it up further. He shifts his eyes to the clock next to his bed and sees it's only 5 am.  
"Jesus..." he puffs out a few more shaky breaths before standing up and sliding a pair of pants on.  
"Stiles, you okay up there?" John asks from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yeah Dad, I'm fine, just a bad dream." He stumbles into the bathroom and clips the doorway with his shoulder.  
"Fuck.." he mutters, grabbing his now aching shoulder.  
"Alright, make sure you aren't late for school. I'm off to work now." John grabs his things and rushes out the door.  
"Love you." Stiles says uselessly.  
The brunette hops into the shower and turns the water on, realising as he does so that he forgot to take his clothes off. He jumps about, almost falling on his face, only to jitter out of the shower. Covered in sopping wet clothes.  
"Why do I even bother putting anything on in the house? No one is ever here to see me." He grumbles, pulling the heavy cloth off his frame and throwing it to the floor. He gets back in the shower and clean any stink off, hoping to get any lingering smells from his... nightmare, off his person.  
Stiles runs a towel through his dark hair, sopping up the water and leaving behind soft curls. Feeling the futility of wearing clothes he walks out of the bathroom without his towel, steam bellowing up around him. It's nice to be free-  
"Jesus fucking Christ Derek! I have a front door!" Stiles screams, covering himself.  
Derek cups his hands over his ears at the shrill   
sound coming out of the younger man's mouth.  
"Stop screaming like a nine year old girl!" Derek shouts back.  
The older man walks down the stairs, past Stiles' naked, scared form. The kid is way too spastic for anyone's sanity. Let alone for supernatural hearing. Stiles scrambles into his room and throws on a random outfit, and his hoodie.  
After about five minutes Derek sees the pale skinny boy walk down the steps, in all his nerdy, recently possessed "glory". Stiles glares at Derek, though it rolls right off the werewolf like water. Stiles isn't good at being intimidating. At all.  
"Remind me why you're here again?" Stiles questions Derek.  
He rummages around in the fridge until a fruit cup ends up in his hand. He slurps it out and crushes the plastic. Derek watches this, and rolls his eyes dramatically. The kids going to choke himself.   
"I'm going to be late sooo-" stiles swipes his bag off the kitchen table and rushes to the door.  
Before he can walk out of the house Derek slams his hand down in front of Stiles face. Blocking the exit.   
"What now?" Stiles scrunches his eyes up.  
"Consider this fair warning." Derek leans down to Stiles level. "Stay away from Scott."   
Stiles looks at Derek in confusion, what is his problem?  
"Suure, now, can I go to school or are we going to play dark brooding sour wolf all day?" He says, ducking under Derek's arm and walking up to his jeep.  
"I mean it Stiles! Stay away from-" Derek's voice fades as stiles drives away.  
He doesn't have time for the sour wolf's games today, and he certainly doesn't want to be reminded of his nonsensical nightmare from earlier. Who even drinks punch these days?  
Once stiles actually pulls up to the highschool he realises he forgot his house keys, and will probably have to break into his own house like some sort of Derek. He sighs and walk to his class, to consumed by his own stupidity to notice Scott eyeing him from across the parking lot.


End file.
